Feast of Ghosts
by lola3934
Summary: It's Feast of Ghosts and Po had planned on evening one interesting game. But what will happen, if the fun will out of control? What is it that game? I know it short summary, but you'll know as you'll read. Enjoy and please review.


**Hi everyone, I know as well that Halloween had passed, but I'd planed to write that story since long time. But I think content is good also on this day. It's my first one-shot as I wrote ever. I'm on time without beta reader, so I be aware it might have some mistakes though, I hope you can forgive me. And I hope, because of it's my first one-shot it's not so bad. So I hope you can enjoy the reading.**

**Warning: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>The story:<strong>

**"Feast of Ghosts"**

**Written by: lola3934**

This was another usual day as Po, the Dragon Warrior was wandering through the Village. Though this day wasn't as usual as everyday. It just today was a Feast of Ghosts. Po of course as every year was really excited at that day. At evening was planned small festival in memory for all the great dead coming from the Valley. Po also had planned for himself something at evening, he wanted to tell some stories about ghosts, demons, and another strange monsters to his friends. Though as every year for his stories always is bored the Five, though despite everything, his stories last year were as the most true.

As Po just has followed to the noodle shop of his Dad, he could admire these all autumn and festive decorations on the Village. There were things like lanterns, bows, ribbons and streamers, there was also something for kids, like figure of goose or pig with pumpkin instead of head'. He was remembering as well as his Dad also was doing something like this for him and other kids from the Village. Of course his Dad still is making such decorations on his shop. Though already second year his Dad is doing a figure of Panda with pumpkin head and body rolled in paper.

Po had known as well that it because of his title, his Dad wanted to decorate his shop this way. He always was of this embarrassed a bit. Looking at this, it even spoiled him his image a bit. But because he loves his Dad, he let him do this, since he likes know that his Dad is glad. He'd smiled at this mind, looked else on decorations at others shops then came into noodle shop his Dad. "Hi Dad!" Po greeted his Dad, "Oh Po, what are you doing here, why did you not say you'll come. I would do then your favorite dish." said Mr. Ping hugging Panda, "Don't think about. I don't need any special dishes, you enough me completely." replied giant Panda returning the hug.

"Sooo, why are you here? I thought you'll come at evening at feast." asked Mr. Ping, "Well, I won't be at evening. I'd planned for Five that tonight we will tell themselves a scary stories. I came here, because I had to see the Village and of course you, Dad." answered with smile Po, "Oh, okay." sighed Mr. Ping, "Ehem, so how business?" asked occasionally Po, "Good, I have many customers." said Mr. Ping, "Cool, ym. Could you do some noodles?" asked Po after while, "Oh, of course Po." answered happily his Dad, then quickly run to the kitchen, and Po behind him. Mr. Ping began cut a vegetables though the same time he continued talking. "So, say, how is at the Jade Palace? Master Shifu isn't angry at you and your friends for today's evening?" he questioned.

"A bit." answered Po, "Why you don't want go on feast? You always liked them, almost like Lantern Festival." stated Mr. Ping, "I will to spend time with my friends, otherwise nothing happening never at these all feasts." answered Po, then Mr. Ping handed him bowl of soup. Po fast ate soup. "Which is o'clock?" he asked his Dad, "Twenty four after eleven." said Mr. Ping, "Okay, I have to go, before I will too late for training." almost shouted Po, then added "Bye Dad, to next time." and quickly went out of shop.

* * *

><p><strong>At this time at the courtyard...<strong>

In the middle of court on wooden piles were standing the members of Furious Five, who from time to time as usually were training their balance. Master Shifu was walking between them and watched. Their goal was keep themselves during attempts to precipitate opponent out of balance pushing him off of pile remaining on your own pile standing of course in one leg. Tigress tried push out Monkey, but he didn't fall, however at the same time she was trying to push off Crane, and here she succeed, Crane lost.

Whereas Viper and Mantis won't being able to train as the rest of team, they began fight between themselves though, their fight wasn't for Master Shifu too worth of attention, so he decided to observe the match between Tigress and Monkey. Had passed almost five minutes, when in courtyard cropped up the Dragon Warrior, "Hi Master, I'm sorry for being too late on training, but I was in the Village at shop my Dad." apologized Po, then added, "So, what are we doing now, heh?" Shifu looked at him and sighed "The Five are training balance, and you will train your inner energy." answered Shifu.

"Oh, okay. So what will I doing?" continued Panda, "Ah, you'll go to the our library and will reading scrolls." ordered Shifu, "Argh, again?! Why I can't do something other." complained Po, "Because you are the Dragon Warrior, world of spirits should be more important for you than for other warriors, and because you are Dragon Warrior, you're someone in kind connection between living and dead and because of it you must develop to spiritually." explained Shifu, "Ah, okay. It's cool, maybe I'll find some new stories about ghosts or something like." stated Po, then began to go to library.

* * *

><p><strong>With Dragon Warrior in the library...<strong>

Po went through the Hall of Warriors and he headed in toward library. He sat down on chair and began take few scrolls. He was reading by some time one after other to time, when he was completely bored. There were only something about that the world of ghosts and our world are the nearest each other at the Feast of Ghosts. Then he began search something new. "Ok, something spiritual." he thought, "Oh and this is it." shouted Po, "Connections between two worlds." Po had read the title of this scroll. Po by several minutes couldn't stop read that scroll's. He was amazed of it, what was there. "Super." he panted, then he continued. "I have to do this tonight." stated finally Po.

After two hours Po finally came out of library. He had also few other duties. He had to clean a courtyard then rake leaves the Peach Tree of Heaven Wisdom and do supper for his friends. The cleaning of court came him quick, raking of leaves was very boring, but finally he did it, then the time has come at supper, here he didn't have any problems, everything went fast and ably, his friends came into the kitchen in half preparing food, then became atmosphere more joyful. Everyone was talking during waiting on meal.

"So, who first tells?" asked Monkey, "I can, I have a great story." said Mantis smiling a little, "It will really boring evening." stated Tigress eating her tofu. "If you don't want, you don't have to be with us." told to her Viper, "I think, however I'll stay." answered Tigress, "Only nothing too horrible." said Crane, "Sure that not, it has be a fun." interjected Po, still cooking, "Yeah, for Crane everything is horrible." laughed Mantis, "Ha, ha, ha, really good." stated Monkey laughing himself, "Stop this!" responded Viper.

Then Po finished his soup, "Okay, enjoy your meal!" wished Po, handing the bowls of soup with secret ingredient. Everyone answered thanks then they all began to eat. During eating Po tried to acquaint his friends with his new idea. "Do you remember as Shifu ordered me to read the scrolls?" began Po, "Of course, you did of this a big affair, because you don't..." answered Tigress, but Po interrupted her, "Okay, it's enough, and you don't have to finish, I know I didn't want read these scrolls. But there wasn't too bad." stated Po.

"Oh, really? It's something new. Po likes reading, incredible." stated sarcastically Tigress, "You can restrain to." replied her Po, "Of course, I'm quiet." said Tigress, "Okay, so on beginning in the library was a bit boring, but then I began to look for some other scrolls about spiritual things, and then I found something awesome. There was scroll about calling the spirits." continued Po. Everyone looked at him confused or with slight concern. "Fine, but what of it." threw Tigress, "Well, I was thinking we could make a seance, what you think?" answered questioningly Po.

"Well, it's something new." stated Mantis, "Yeah, we can try, don't you." agreed Monkey, "Okay, then I'm in." added Viper, "Well, I can too." stated nervously Crane, then each one turned themselves in toward Tigress, "And you, Tigress?" asked finally Po after a few minutes of silence, "No, I won't do this" answered sharply Tigress, "What?! Why not?" asked shocked Monkey, "Because not, and enough." answered Tigress with irritated tone, then she began go to her room.

Po immediately began to go for her and the rest with him. " Tigress please, say me, why not?" asked calmly Po again, "Because not, simple." she answered, "Oh okay, so you are afraid, heh." stated provocatively Po, each one looked at each other with scared look, "What?! I'm not afraid. I fear nothing!" shouted Tigress, "So why don't you want to call ghosts?" continued Po, "Po stop! We can't force her. We'll do it in five." offered Viper, "Well okay, but I only want to know, why Tigress won't call spirits with us." said Po.

"Okay, you really want to know, why I don't want play with you in some stupid games. Okay, at first I think it's stupid, at second I think it'll finish to as usual by some mess. You'll do something stupid and we all will have to clean up this, what you did. And at third I have enough a ghosts after, what happened year ago and after action with spirit Master Ding, it's enough, if do I have continue." answered angrily Tigress. "Yeah, it's enough." said Po then began come out.

* * *

><p><strong>At room Po...<strong>

"So, what exactly we will do?" asked Viper, "Well, we need a few glasses, The Plaque of Masters of Mind with all mental symbols, that is in Hall of Warriors and that scroll." answered Po pointing at scroll, that he keeps in hand, "There are all formulas which we should say to call ghost and what we need, to do this." added proudly Po, "Okay, I have two glasses, so we can start." said Monkey, coming into room.

"So Po, read this scroll." stated with excitement Mantis, "Ah, okay." said uncertainly Po, "To calling ghosts are need six persons, then each one is saying one formula then using the glass and Plaque of Masters of Mind, you can talk with called ghost." Po did read scroll. "A moment, you said six persons?" said doubtfully Viper, "Yeah, and what." answered just Po, "We will be need Tigress, or someone other." told finally Viper, "Oh." understood Po.

Then Po came out of his room and again went to the Tigress. He stood in front of door to her room and twice slightly knocked, then he heard "Who is it?" asked Tigress inside her room, "It's me, Po. Can I come in?" asked uncertainly Po, "Okay, go in." answered irritated Tigress. Then Po opened the door and came in. He sat next to her on her bed. "What are you reading?" he asked sporadically, "Scroll about a few techniques, that I will be learn, but why you came here, what you want?" she answered calmly, but quickly changed her tone on irritation.

"So, I won't be lie, we need you to our fun to call ghost, we need sixth person." said Po, "I was talking you that not and I don't change my sentence." answered still irritated Tigress, "Tigress please, I promise that if something will happen, I will make all repairs, so." continued Po, "No." answered hard Tigress, "You don't have to do for me, but for rest of Five." suggested Po, "No, Po, I have really a lot of work and reading, so I shouldn't participate in any games." answered again firmly Tigress.

"Yep, great. You know, I only checked you. So, really we don't need no one, and even if, we certainly will go to the village and there will find someone, who can play, no someone, who doesn't have any sense of humor." lied Po, "Cool, so aren't wasting my time and get out of my room." said angrily Tigress, "Yeah, as usually, you can't play, you're too serious. Okay, I'm coming out." added Po, then began to go, "Wait, I can't play, yes? In a moment you will see as well I can revel. Okay, so let's go to call ghosts." answered challengingly Tigress.

"What of your work, and your reading, yet you was saying that it's very important, hm." said by making sure Po, "It can wait, so let's go before I'll change my mind." answered certainly Tigress, "Okay. " said only Po, then both came out of Tigress room. "So, why did you change mind, if comes about calling ghosts?" asked Po, "Cause I want to show you that I can revel to also that I'm not such like you think, right." answered honestly Tigress, "How do you know, what I'm thinking about you?" continued Po, "Well, it's not hard to guess." answered Tigress, then both came in to room Po.

"Hi, oh Tigress, so finally decided to join to us." said happily Viper, "Yeah." she sighed, "How did you manage to convince her?" asked Monkey, "It does not matter." answered Po, "Sure, I just thought that we will need to stop, because is us too less." added Mantis, "Well, okay, okay. So, we're calling ghosts, or not, hm." said hurriedly Po, "Of course." everyone answered him. "Okay, so here we go!" said Po.

"Okay, so what do we do?" asked Tigress, "Everyone of us will be reading one paragraph of formula from scroll and each one must touch an glass, easy right." said Po, then continued, "So Tigress, you will read that first paragraph, okay." at his words she nodded, "Then Monkey will read this, sure." said him Po, "Okay, bro." answered enthusiastically Monkey, "Fine, Crane you will reading it." said Po, pointing on paragraph, "Oh well." said uncertainly Crane.

"Okay, so Mantis, you will read this, okay." informed Po, "Sure thing." answered Insect, "And you, Viper will read this, yes." finished Po, "Fine." answered just Snake, "Okay, so I'll read end, and then some ghost will among us." said an excited voice Po, "Or not." added Tigress, "What you mean? I thought you came here to show that you can revel and not, to criticize, don't you." said Po, "Yeah, of course. But I always thought that to call ghost are needed some candles, don't you think." told him Tigress.

"Well, you may have right." agreed Po, "But is still clear. So, why do we need candles?" asked Monkey, "It comes about climate. So, who will go after the candles?" asked Po, "Okay, I will." said Monkey, then came out. They waited less than five minutes, when he was back. "So, we can begin." said Po lighting candles. Then everyone put paws, wings, or tail on glass, that was placed on Plaque of Masters of Mind, and were sitting in circle.

"Well, Tigress will begin." said Po, then Tigress took scroll and began read "The souls of our ancestry, that we are still donating worship come ye here and will help us in our problems." she finished then gave scroll to Monkey, "The ghosts in earth please will come here, all spirits from of any world side come ye here and will help us." he ended the gave it to the Crane, "But every ghost, who has a problem can come to us, we will help, free us of hot, dark fire and cold, strong river, we promise." finished with shaking voice the Master Bird.

Then he let had scroll to Mantis, "The spirits from darkness, the ghosts that are wandering at our world come ye and will divide to of your knowledge to enlighten us." Insect did read, then gave scroll to Viper, "The doomed spirits will come ye to get free and get purification, we will do, whatever we can, it's our promise." read Viper, then she gave the scroll to Po, "We will protect your secrets, all what you will say, we will use in good way. If you need help, if you can help us, if you need whatever, then come ye to us. We want to talk we person, who is died, so please will fulfill our request and arrive." finished Po.

For few minutes everyone were waiting till something will happen. However even after fifteen minutes still nothing happened. Finally first decided to say something Tigress, "Well, I thought that will be so, I'm sorry Po that it failed." said with even sad tone Tigress, "Right, may once in future we will able to do this." stated sadly Po, for a few another minutes they all were sitting in silence. "You know, I have an idea. Maybe we will tell stories like we had planned earlier, what you think." proposed Tigress.

"Well, it may be good idea. So Mantis, you wanted tell as first, right." stated Po, "Okay, so it was a dark night like the one of the greatest warriors was walking by the forest. The air was thick, around him was dense fog. Suddenly on path appeared to some strange guy. He was moving as he couldn't. He approached to our hero and said 'I have tuberculosis' then he exhaled on the warrior and infected him." told Mantis, "Nooooo! It's horrible. It's real horror." shouted suddenly Crane.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, I knew that he will scared. From year to year, he's better." commented Mantis, and Monkey agreed with him, "Oh, stop this!" said Viper, "Right, it didn't have be horrible. So, who next?" upbraided them Po, then asked a question, "Maybe we as three should tell the true story about Yang Chi ghosts that kidnapped Shifu and tried changed him and Po in ghosts zombie, you'll tell first, Po." suggested Tigress, "Well, okay. So that was the dark and stormy night as the ghosts Yang Chi under command the bad gravedigger..." was telling Po.

After two hours of telling stories Po and the Furious Five decided go to bed. They cleaned up everything, what was needed to calling ghosts and took this back to Hall of Warriors. About ten o'clock p.m. came back Master Shifu, that was on celebration. He checked his students. Each one were still in Po's room, "And how was, were you doing something interesting?" asked sporadically Master Shifu, "It was really awesome, right guys." said Po, "Yeah" everyone agreed with him.

"Okay, well, you should regret that you weren't on ceremony, there was just wonderful." said Shifu, and in his voice can was feel delight, "Yeah, I'm sure that was as Master is saying." commented Po, "Yes, I'm glad that your evening was successful, but you all should get back to your rooms and go to beds. Good night." stated Shifu as he began come out of room.

"Yeah, Shifu unless is right, we need sleep a bit. Tomorrow Shifu is taking us on cemetery of Masters, to worship to them." stated Monkey, "Yeah, Monkey is right, good night." agreed the rest, however Tigress still was sitting on the floor, "Tigress, you go?" asked Viper, "What, ah yes." she answered then she stood up, "It was good evening." she said to Po, "Almost." whispered Po. "Don't worry Po, next year we'll do this." whispered Tigress, "Good night." she said and went out of his room, "Good night." answered Po.

* * *

><p>Had passed few hours, for this time everyone jointly with Shifu went to sleep. Po was dreaming about his cookies, as in front of his room was sleeping Tigress. Though she still was moving in dream. It was caused of standing above her the creature. She turned on right side and then slightly opened her eyes and suffered shock, because against her bed on right side stood none other than...Tai Lung.<p>

"T-Tai L-Lung, what are you doing here, what, yet you're dead. What is happening here?" said with shaking voice Tigress, "You called me, and I am." said with mocking voice Tai Lung, "W-w-what? What do you want?" asked still shocked Tigress, "This, what always. Destroy everything, kill all, what is alive and the most important the Dragon Scroll." answered with ominous tone Tai Lung, "Never let you get of these things!" shouted Tigress, then she stood up from her bed.

She jumped out high and kicked her opponent in air, straight in stomach. However that kick didn't get any effects, she flew of his ghost's body and she landed on door. At this moment she kicked the door and began to look for some help from her Master and friends. She came into the room of Po and began to wake up him. "Po please, wake up, please." she silently begged him, "A moment Mr. Cookie, okay." he mumbled, "No, you must wake up right now." she said.

Then she decided to throw him to the floor. She took him and made a throw, "Ahh, ajj, ugh, oh, ah." he moaned on sudden pain, "Po, are you alright?" she asked, "Tigress, what are you doing, if is it still dream, heh. I hope it will the same like last time, when I dreamt about you." said chuckling slightly Po, "Po, stand up. I'm sorry for throwing you to the floor, but is very important case. We have to wake up everyone of Five and Master Shifu." she apologized him, explaining all circumstances.

"Okay, so why do we have to do this?" asked Po, "Because of Tai Lung" she answered nervously, "What? A moment Tai Lung?" asked uncertainly Po, "It really must be a dream." he stated, "No, it's not dream. I saw him really." Tigress answered him, "Are you sure that you weren't dreaming about Tai Lung?" asked for ensure Po, "Yes, I'm sure that I saw Tai Lung." answered certainly Tigress, "And by the way, you know, you have to tell me that dream, when you were dreaming about me." stated Tigress, "Yh, you know, it was nothing special." said embarrassed Po, trying to hide blush.

"Really interesting." she stated watching on him. Then they reached place between rooms Viper and Crane's. "Okay, so I'll wake up Crane's, and you Viper." suggested Po, "Okay." she said then both came into the rooms. They met in four for less than minute, "Can you both explain, what is happening?" asked both Viper and Crane, "So, I think we called ghost of Tai Lung." said hard Tigress, "If it's true, that we will need help Shifu and find way, how sent him back there, from he came." added Po.

Crane and Viper were for a moment shocked a little, but fast shook off. "I and Crane will wake up Mantis and Monkey, you both go to find or wake up Shifu." planned Viper, "Okay, we will meet in library, yes." said Po, "Fine." answered Viper and then Po and Tigress began to go by the hall, and Crane and Viper came it the room Monkey and Mantis.

* * *

><p>Po and Tigress were running as fast as they could only though no passed less than three minutes and they were already in the bedroom of Shifu. "M-M-Master S-Sh-Shifu!" panted Po, "I'll try, Master, Master, please wake up, it's very important." said Tigress, shaking him a little. "It doesn't work. Master, I'm going to give up from my title, because I want to get marry!" shouted loud Po, then Shifu fast opened his eyes.<p>

"What?! You're going to get marry, again?" stated doubtfully Shifu, "No, never." answered Po, "So, why did you wake me up?" asked with anger Shifu, "And Tigress, what are you doing here?" asked now confused old Master, "Cause you see, it's the crisis situation." answered both, Po and Tigress, "What! What is happening?!" asked with madness Shifu, "Cause you see, we both, together with the rest of Five, were calling ghosts,and..." "What! What were you doing?!" interrupted them with mad Shifu.

"We were calling ghosts. And I think, we called ghost of Tai Lung." finished finally Tigress, "What?! Okay calm down, this, what you did, was really irresponsible, but later you will explain this all, right now we must stop Tai Lung and send him there, he arrived from." stated still angry Shifu, "Okay, so what are we doing?" asked Po, "I said to the rest of Five that we'll meet to in library." suggested Tigress, "Well, so at first we're going to library and then we'll make plan." agreed Shifu, then they all began to run the library.

* * *

><p>At this time in the library the rest of Five were waiting on Po, Tigress and Shifu, they were almost close to panic. However they didn't have to wait already no minute longer, because to the hall just came in the Dragon Warrior, the Leader of Five and one of the greatest Master of China, "Master, what should we doing?" asked quickly Viper, "I saw Tai Lung's, he looked like mad and anger, and in his eyes I could see furious." added horrified Crane.<p>

"I bet he wants to look for us, kill us and destroy the Valley." stated with fright Mantis, "It would by the safest, if we go away from here." deduced Monkey, "Silence, nobody will go away, I have plan." said with irritation Shifu, "Okay, we are listening" said for all Tigress, "Okay, so few persons must check out on Tai Lung, during I, Po and Tigress will look for a scroll, where is way, how send Tai Lung back." ordered Shifu, "Of course Master." said Viper, "Let's go guys." then she added going out.

Whereas Po, Shifu and Tigress almost immediately took themselves to the work. Po was browsing right side of library, when Shifu a middle, and Tigress on left. They were taking scroll after scroll, for first half-hour they nothing found. And it lasted as eternity till Po said that he has something. "I found!" shouted Panda, "Show." suggested Shifu, then Po gave him scroll, that he just found. Shifu for short while watched scroll, then stated, "This is it!" then he turned to Tigress, "Go and find the rest, let them bring a ghost of Tai Lung's." ordered her Shifu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the rest of Five were looking for Tai Lung's by corridor, though it wasn't too hard task. Right now he was in courtyard and looked like as if he was searching somebody. "Hey, Tai Lung. We are here." shouted Mantis, "Did you have to do this?" asked Viper, but before he could answer, Tai Lung was already at them. "He he heh, you again. You really want to fight with me." commented Tai Lung, then Viper jumped into air and was trying roll her body around body's Tai Lung. But she couldn't, he was only spectrum's.<p>

Then Tai Lung moved, "You never defeat me this way." he said, then his paws began glare of clear blue light, "But it doesn't mean that, because of it I'm inviolable I can't hit you." told them with ominous croaking Tai Lung, then he threw clear ray of light in their group. Everyone immediately made elusion, however their fight only just began. Tai Lung was shooting like crazy. His ray were really dangerous, when he hit in door, they completely was destroyed. No one knew, what should they do though.

Were passing another minutes when finally came Tigress. She tried once more hit the Tai Lung with her right paw and kick him, but she can't, he was penetrable. "You listen to me, Po has proper scroll and he know, how send back Tai Lung's" said Tigress, "Only we must let him enter to the library." added after a while Tigress during another elusion, "It won't challenging." stated Tigress, "Let he chases us." said silently Monkey, then they all began to chase on side of Hall of Warriors.

* * *

><p><strong>At the same time, on the library...<strong>

"Po, are you sure, you can?" asked for ensure Shifu, "Don't worry Master, I know many techniques, this is nothing for me. I did this once." provided Po, then suddenly they heard a terrible noise, someone broke down the door of Hall of Warriors. Then around them appeared to the Furious Five, "He is really strong, we can't touch him." told them Tigress and then they all saw Tai Lung. He laughed loudly and then began to shoot again.

"What is it?" asked Po, "Oh, the Dragon Warrior, regards, ha ha ha. And if comes you about. This is my ghost power." answered sneeringly Tai Lung, "Oh, doesn't matter, despite all,I beat you, Tai Lung." shouted Po, then he began to run. Tai Lung threw few rays of light, but Po deftly bypassed them. Knowing that he can't hurt him, he was trying to inflict strikes this way as during his first fight with Tai Lung and catch his small finger to make technique Wuxi Finger again.

However he couldn't, even if small finger of Tai Lung wasn't penetrable though, Tai Lung couldn't let himself to be defeated by Panda again. Finally to the fight joined to the Furious Five and Shifu. But it also didn't help, "He is too strong for us, what are we doing now?" stated questioningly Tigress, "I don't know." answered weakly Shifu, then Po had an idea, "I think, I have an plan." said or more stated Po, "Okay, speak." asked him Shifu.

"Tigress, could you take me to the Peach Tree and do whatever I'll say?" asked uncertainly Po, "Okay, but why?" answered him Tigress, "I'll say you later, okay." stated Po, "Oh well." said silently Tigress, "You guys, what ever will happen, will try to stop Tai Lung till I'll come back, okay." he turned to the rest of Five, "And Master, don't worry." added Po to Shifu, "Ready Tigress?" asked finally Po, "Yeah." she she whispered, "Let's go" almost shouted Po and together with Tigress tried go out from Hall of Warriors during Tai Lung still was throwing his rays of light.

* * *

><p>Po and Tigress were walking by the straight path, "What are you going to do?" asked again Tigress, "Well, I was reading once the scroll, where was written, how go out of my own body, I mean of each body, no only mine." explained Po, "And, you, are going to go out of your body." guessed Tigress, "Yep." said just Po, "It's crazy!" shouted at him Tigress, "Don't worry Tigress, in the worst case I will dead, but year ago I didn't became zombie, so I think this time I also can do this." stated Po.<p>

"No! Po, it's dangerous, I can't let you do this." she said, as they just reached the Peach Tree, "No, I will do this or whole Vally will in danger." he tried explain her, "Okay, I agree, so what should I do?" finally agreed Tigress, "I chose you, because you are the strongest of Five. So, I hope you will protect my body from anything, right." answered her Po, "Okay." she answered uncertainly, then Po sat down in his lotus position and began to meditate.

No passed less than five minutes and body Po began to shine and then suddenly next to Tigress appeared to second Panda. "Tigress, I made it." said happily ghost Po, "Ah, (...) okay, it's nothing, it's only Po. So ym good luck Po." said Tigress, she was really horrified on beginning. Then Po began to coming back to library. She watched at him for few minutes then she sat down next to him.

* * *

><p>During Po realized his plan, Shifu and the rest of Five were trying to stop in some way Tai Lung's. Were passing minute after minute, when to the Hall got back the Dragon Warrior, though as each on could state, Po was other than usually. He began to run in toward Tai Lung. His paws also began to shine of some energy. In his case it was a dark green color. He threw on Tai Lung few balls of his new power.<p>

And he was really succeed, because he had hit Tai Lung's. Now the Snow Leopard was laying on the floor and tried to stand up, but Po was too fast for him, as ghost he was very fast, faster than in his body. He caught small finger of Tai Lung's and made the technique Wuxi Finger. The being of Snow Leopard began to fade till he disappeared.

Then everyone ran to Po and wanted to hug him, but they couldn't. They all were confused, "What happened with you?" asked first Monkey, "It's old and dangerous technique." stated Shifu, "I know Master, and now I'm sorry, but I have to back to Tigress." he said, and then disappeared.

* * *

><p><strong>At Peach Tree...<strong>

Tigress was sitting by good fifteen minutes and when body's Po began to shine, she started to worry about him, though their relationship was different, that one day they were the best friends and next they were becoming the biggest opponents, but she didn't want to Po will dead, then suddenly she heard, "Hi Tigress." said Po, "Po, you alive." she suddenly hugged him, "Yeah, and thanks." said Po, "Did you overcome Tai Lung's?" she asked him, "Of course." he just answered, "It's cool" she stated, as still was hugging him.

* * *

><p><strong>Next day, morning...<strong>

"For this, what you all did yesterday, you will clean the whole Jade Palace." ordered with angry tone Master Shifu, "And I won't explain that calling ghosts is prohibited, but you know that none, except Master Oogway's, couldn't call ghosts with help that scroll's, till now. One of you has to have the same skill as Master Oogway though, I wonder who." stated Shifu as he was coming out through door. "Yeah, really interesting, who?" said Monkey looking at Po, "Well, maybe me, or maybe someone other, who knows." stated Po, "Okay guys, let's go to work." added Po as he began to go on toward Hall of Warriors.

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all. I hope despite all you liked this story. And by the way, if someone is willing to be my beta reader, then pleas PM to me. And if you can, please review.<strong>


End file.
